So Close
by Houndemon
Summary: Konosetsu let's just say Setsuna does a bit of....exploring


AN: rubs hands together alrighty people, there is some definate citrusy material going on here. This is also my only second attempt at writing anything at all citrusy, so bear with me. This is just a short one shot to help me get thru writers block in my other Konosetsu fic,k tho I might continue with it if I get enough positive feedback, so please leave a review! And as always, this is Konosetsu which means girl/girl, if this offends you stop now!

Now this fic was inspired from a piece writen by OkashiraShinomori. However it has absolutly nothing to do with anything in the wonderful fic he is currently writing. Thanks Oka! This ones for you

Disclaimer: I own nothing negima related except for the mangas.

"Oh bother." The old seamstress muttered. "I think I left the material in the storage area. Stay right there child, I will be right back." With that she bustled out the room, the door swinging shut behind her, leaving a slightly flushed Konoka standing in the middle of the room on the slightly raised stand, in nothing but a pair of white panties and a bra. The flush on her cheeks however, was nothing compared to her poor girlfriend's. Setsuna stood in the back of the room, having already been fitted for her new school uniform. At first glance it seemed she leaned casually, maybe even boredly, against the wall, arms crossed against her stomach. But every fiber of her being was rigid and tense, and her face shone so that it rivaled the light coming from the ceiling lamp. She tried to keep her eyes away from the site before her, but no matter what she did, they were continuously drawn to Konoka's long shapely legs and up to her pert little behind, gently brushed by the ends of the healer's long chocolate hair. Worse, Setsuna knew that Konoka knew the samurai was all but staring at her body, even though Konoka's back was turned.

Konoka fidgeted a little under Setsuna's enthralled gaze, embarrassed by the turn of events, but also oddly pleased. In fact she sorta liked the idea of Setsuna staring at her body. She had never really given much thought to the….physical….aspects of their relationship, but the thought of Setsuna being sexually attracted to her gave her a not-quite painful jolt to her stomach, and made her heart beat faster. It also made her want to see just how far this new found attraction would take them. Overwhelmed with a feeling of coy playfulness, Konoka decided to see just what she could do with this bit of newly discovered power.

"Hmm, I wonder what that is," Konoka whispered throatily, all but purring the statement, a little surprised at the huskiness of her own voice. Slowly she bent down at the waist, pretending to examine something closely on the floor, her scantily clothed bottom rose high in the air, giving Setsuna a front row view. Setsuna's eyes grew wide and her face flushed 3 shades of red, the last being so dark it was almost purple. Her fingers dug into her arm and her breath caught, unable to tear her gaze from the bounty before her. A strangled groan erupted from deep in her throat as Konoka gently swayed her bottom, still pretending to poke around at the floor. Konoka heard the groan and her heart fluttered, her body suddenly becoming hot even though she was hardly clothed and there was a slight draft in the room. Still overcome with new and strangely wonderful feelings, Konoka went with her instincts and stood slowly, running her hands up her legs while she did so, and Setsuna felt her entire body flush and her mind melt away.

Konoka cast a glance at Setsuna over her shoulder and giggled when she saw the effect she was having on her Secchan. Konoka moved as if to turn around, but forgot that she was standing on a narrow stand. Her foot slipped off the edge and she gave a small shriek as she fell backward. Instantly Setsuna rushed forward, catching the smaller girl before she could hit the ground, Konoka's body falling back into Setsuna's arms. One of Setsuna's arms caught the other girl around her waist, the other happened to fall right beneath her breasts, with one hand placed on them to steady herself. Even though Konoka's bra lay between the sensitive flesh and Setsuna's hand, Konoka could still feel the weight and warmth of it, and she flushed deeply, no longer feeling coy but nervous instead.

Setsuna hadn't meant for her hand to land where it was. Despite the overwhelming feelings that had enveloped her, the moment Konoka had started to fall Setsuna had reacted, catching her in the quickest way to save Konoka from harm. But now here they were, with Setsuna's hand resting on Konoka's breast and Konoka's bottom nestled snuggly against Setsuna's groin. Setsuna swallowed hard and ordered her limbs to release the young healer, but contrary to this order, Setsuna's hand moved to cup Konoka's right breast through the lacy bra. Her thumb moved to gently brush the nipple. Konoka's eyes drifted shut and she arched a little into Setsuna's hand, a soft moan escaping from her lips at the unexpected caress.

"I found it! I'm sorry for the wait child; the material was farther back than I thought." The seamstress pushed open the door to look from Konoka, who was sitting on the stand fiddling with her fingers in her lap, her eyes trained on them, to Setsuna, who was leaning against the back wall, partially hidden in the shadows, her head turned away to examine the empty clothing rack. Was it her imagination, or had the mood or something changed? The seamstress shook her head and dug into her pocket for her pins, holding up the cloth.

"Stand up, Konoe-sama, and we'll get this done."

Setsuna and Konoka walked down the busy sidewalk at the end of the day. Clutched in Setsuna's two hands were the bags holding the purchased uniforms. Setsuna walked ever so slightly ahead of Konoka, her eyes trained forward, neither glancing back nor to the side at her girlfriend, a dark blush still staining her cheeks. Konoka, now fully clothed, walked slightly behind and to the right of her Secchan, her hands clasped behind her back as she watched the obviously nervous samurai. Konoka had no idea what had come over her in the dressing room, and while the more intense aspects of the feelings had faded, the complex emotions still coursed through her. Whenever she thought of Setsuna's hand on her breast, she got tingly all over, and her body seemed to tighten. What she really wanted to do though, was to ease Setsuna's distress. For from when the seamstress had walked in, all the way until now, Setsuna hadn't touched her and had barely looked at her. When Setsuna had glanced Konoka's way, her face would flush darker and the samurai would quickly turn away. Setsuna's embarrassment hadn't, however, stopped her from being as protective as ever, Konoka had noticed her watchful scan of the surrounding area as they had left the shop.

The couple stopped at a crosswalk, and Setsuna shifted the bags to one hand to push the button alerting the traffic light of people wanting to cross. She swung the bags over her shoulder, leaving her right hand free as they waited for the light to change. Konoka took the opportunity to step up and slip her arm through Setsuna's, grasping her hand and entangling their fingers. Setsuna blushed hard and glanced away, but her hand tightened on Konoka's and she made no effort to release herself from the young healer. Konoka sighed inwardly when she saw that Setsuna still wouldn't look or speak to her, but kept the grip on her hand. In her mind she began to plot.

Setsuna opened the door to Konoka's dorm room, glancing around. Both Asuna and Negi appeared to be out. Konoka trotted into the room behind Setsuna and closed the door as Setsuna carefully set the bags against the desk.

"Sit down Secchan, and I'll get you something to drink!" Konoka said brightly, heading over to the little refrigerator they had. Setsuna nodded, not trusting her voice, and gingerly sat down on the bottom bunk, propping her sword against the side of the bed. Konoka returned quickly with a small mug of iced green tea, which she handed to Setsuna. Setsuna took the cup with a murmur of thanks, unable to meet the healer's eyes. Closing her own, she threw back her head and knocked back the entire mug of tea in one long swallow, using it both as an excuse not to look at Konoka, and to try and calm her nerves. Once finished, she handed the mug back to her girlfriend and flopped back on the bed. In her nerves and haste however, she misjudged how close she was to the wall, and instead of flopping back onto the soft bed, she fell back halfway and slammed the back of her head into the wall.

"Damn!" she muttered shutting her eyes in pain, her head and neck propped up against the wall. Konoka hissed in sympathy and quickly sat the now empty mug down. Setsuna felt the bed shift, and she opened her eyes to see Konoka crawling over her, standing on her hands and knees above her on the bed to peer at Setsuna's head. Setsuna's flush, which had only just begun to fade, came back in full force as Konoka's chest was thrust in front of her face, and Setsuna was unable to look anywhere but down the healer's gaping shirt to her cleavage.

"Aaaw, poor Secchan. You have quite a bump here. I'll try to make it better." Konoka murmured and reached up one hand to gently touch the lump on Setsuna's head. As Konoka concentrated on the minor healing, Setsuna screwed her eyes shut, the only way to tear her gaze from the tantalizing pieces of flesh before her.

_This is so wrong! How could I be so vulgar as to ogle Kono-chan like this! I don't know what's wrong with me! It's not like I've never seen a naked body before! Hell, I've seen my own plenty of times, not to mention all the times I had to take a group bath with people from the Shinmeiyru and Mahora Academy! NONE of THEM affected me the way Kono-chan's does!_

"There! All better now!" Konoka stated happily, jarring Setsuna out of her frantic thoughts. Instead of moving off like Setsuna thought she would, Konoka sat down on top of the samurai, nestling her hips against Setsuna's, her legs on either side of the samurai's.

"K-K-Kono-chan! W-what are you doing?" Setsuna exclaimed. Her hands moved frantically, reaching up as if to hold Konoka by the waist, but stopping short and moving higher as if to push Konoka off. Konoka giggled at Setsuna's panicked movements and cute flush. Konoka reached out and caught Setsuna's wrists in each of her hands, halting their frantic movements.

"It's alright Secchan…." Konoka murmured softly, a small flush spreading across her own cheeks. She brought up Setsuna's right hand and placed a soft kiss on the palm. Then she looked down at her lap, peering out from underneath her bangs.

"I….I like it when you…touch me." Konoka confessed in a whisper as she brought Setsuna's left hand to place it on her waist, and her right hand to rest gently atop her chest. Konoka bit the inside of her lip and watched Setsuna nervously, unsure of Setsuna's reaction.

Setsuna's eyes expanded to their full width and she made as if to swallow, but couldn't get enough moisture in her mouth. She would never admit it, but she had been dreaming about Konoka, about touching her in places she forbade herself to even consider. Her body seemed to tighten, her hand burned where it lay against Konoka's chest, and her heart thumped so loud she was sure the people in the next room would be able to hear it. A million emotions swept through her, doubt, nerves, excitement, anticipation, and suddenly she was filled with the urge, the need, to explore all the secrets that lay hidden in Konoka. Her gaze moved away from the position of her hand to capture Konoka's gaze. Never tearing her eyes away from Konoka's, Setsuna slowly moved her hand to start unbuttoning Konoka's shirt.

Konoka's breathe caught in her throat as she felt Setsuna's hand slip inside the folds of her now opened collar. Setsuna's hand slid inside her bra to cup Konoka's right breast, and Konoka let out the breath she had been holding in a rushed gasp. Her eyes drifted shut as wave after wave of pleasure seemed to shoot up from the contact of Setsuna's caressing hand, to spread through her body and pool in lower regions.

Setsuna continued to massage and knead Konoka's breast, her thumb circling the nipple, fascinated as it puckered and hardened from the attention. Her other hand at Konoka's waist slipped underneath the shirt to intimately press against the soft skin of her lower back. Setsuna watched Konoka's face, saw the pleasure there as the other girl sighed and moaned softly, and she was struck with a staggering realization.

_**I'm** doing this. I'm the one giving her so much pleasure…, _she thought, awed, and the need to do more filled her heart and soul. Without thinking she sat up and flipped around so that their positions were reversed. Now Konoka lay flat on her back upon the bed, while Setsuna loomed over her, lying on top of her with her weight propped up on her elbows, their legs intertwined. Konoka gasped at the sudden change and opened her eyes slightly, to watch Setsuna under half lidded eyelids. Setsuna reached her hand around her love to fumble at the bra strap until it unbuckled. She flung it away without another thought and pushed Konoka's shirt farther open to bare the fruit that was Konoka's breasts to the air. Konoka gasped again as the cold draft struck her sensitized nipples.

"Secchan, what- _OOoooh_!" Konoka broke off with a moan of pure ecstasy as Setsuna lowered her head to catch Konoka's nipple gently between her teeth, bringing up her tongue to swirl around the hardened bud. Konoka's eyes shut tight and her back arched, pressing her breast more firmly against Setsuna's hot wet mouth. Konoka's hands reached up to Setsuna's hair, pulling at the band to release it from its side ponytail so she could tangle her fingers in it. Setsuna began to trail kisses down along the side of her breast in a heated trail to the other, giving it the same attention as its mate. Setsuna closed her own eyes, delighting in the soft moans and gasps coming from her lady love, gaining immense pleasure from the fact that she was pleasing Konoka. With a groan of her own, Setsuna surged up to capture Konoka's lips, thrusting her tongue into Konoka's mouth even as her hands came up to caress Konoka's breasts. Konoka met Setsuna's heated mouth with her own, kissing back with fever, their tongues twining in an intimate dance. Setsuna broke away, only to rain kisses down across Konoka's face, her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her mouth, her chin, beginning a trail back downward. Konoka moaned, her legs brushing restlessly against Setsuna's, her lower body tightening as Setsuna's mouth left her tingling wherever it touched. Setsuna continued to trail downwards, pushing up Konoka's shirt to rain kisses on her soft stomach, tongue dipping into her bellybutton.

Setsuna couldn't believe how soft Konoka was. Surely there was nothing that felt the way she did. She was softer than the finest silk, sweeter than the best of chocolate. Setsuna couldn't get enough; felt that even if she had eons to explore Konoka's body with touch and taste, it wouldn't be enough. Konoka felt as if her entire body were on fire. Nothing, no one had ever made her feel this way before, and Konoka knew deep in her heart that no one but her Secchan could ever make her feel this way.

Setsuna stopped as she suddenly encountered cloth. She looked down to see that she had reached Konoka's skirt. Setsuna's mouth ran dry and her eyes darkened with passion as she thought about what treasure this skirt hid. She propped herself up to look into Konoka's beautifully flushed face, one hand reaching down to stroke Konoka's bare thigh.

"Konoka…." Setsuna whispered once, love and desire mingling together to make her voice heated and husky. Konoka raised her eyelids, heavy with passion, and locked gazes with her one true love. Setsuna slowly stroked her way upwards, causing Konoka to tremble in response, until Setsuna's hand pressed against her panties, cupping her dampened core.

Suddenly Setsuna's finely tuned hears detected a scattering of footsteps beating on the stairs, and sprinkling of laughter. Setsuna stilled as if a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown upon her. She knew that voice. Her heart beating rapidly, but not because of passion, Setsuna heaved to her feet, pulling a dazed and startled Konoka, still in the throes of passion, up with her. With a speed never before shown, Setsuna quickly buttoned up Konoka's shirt, doing her best to straighten her skirt as well. Once done, Setsuna whirled around, her eyes frantically searching the floor. Konoka fell back onto the bed, her legs weak and unsteady without Setsuna holding her.

"What's wrong Secchan?" Konoka asked huskily, her body still tingling as Setsuna pounced on something on the floor. Setsuna stood up and turned to face Konoka while she hastily tied up her hair with the band that she found. She opened her mouth to tell Konoka what she had heard, when she was struck by the vision before her. Konoka's eyes were heavy and dark, still reflecting the desire shared between them. Her hair was mussed and tumbled about her, her cheeks glowed with the remnants of passion, her lips swollen from Setsuna's kisses. Altogether she looked beautiful, sexy, innocent, and so kissable that Setsuna's body was once again filled with a mingling of heat and possessiveness.

_Mine_, Setsuna thought, and she wanted nothing more than to take the other girl in her arms and show her completely how much she loved her. At that moment the doorknob started to turn, and Konoka swung her eyes toward it in horror. At the same time, Setsuna noticed Konoka's bra which she had carelessly tossed aside, hanging from the desk chair. Setsuna leaped for it just as the door opened to admit a still chuckling Asuna. Hastily Setsuna stuffed the bra into her skirt pocket just as Asuna noticed them.

"Hey Setsuna-san! Sorry, didn't know you and Konoka were back yet." Asuna said cheerfully. No matter how hard she tried, Setsuna couldn't stop the blush from staining her face. Asuna blinked and furrowed her brow at the samurai, then turned her gaze onto Konoka, who sported a matching blush on her cheeks. Asuna continued to look from Setsuna to Konoka, scrutinizing the two.

"Setsuna-san, is your….ponytail on the wrong side?" Asuna asked carefully. Setsuna flushed darker as she glanced over at it. Indeed, it was on her right instead of her left.

"Look at the time! It is getting late, I must take my leave!" Setsuna practically shouted, and she sprang for the door. Asuna stepped to the side to allow Setsuna access, a slow smile forming across her face. Right before Setsuna could scramble out however Asuna said with a wicked grin,

"You're forgetting your sword Setsuna-san." Setsuna shut her eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Oh, ah yes. Thank you Asuna-san" she replied weakly, and stepped past Asuna, ignoring the grin, as she went over to the bed where her sword was still propped up. She bent to retrieve it, and as she stood back up, her eyes collided with Konoka's who was still sitting on the bed. Setsuna's gaze heated up, and the look she gave Konoka was enough to set her senses on fire and to melt her into a pool of pleasure.

"Ahem" Asuna cleared her throat in amusement, and abruptly Setsuna turned away, cheeks stained redder than a tomato.

"Later" she muttered, and fled the room, shutting the door behind her. Asuna chuckled and meandered over to where Konoka sat in a bit of a daze. The athletic girl examined her friend closely, her gaze lingering on Konoka's chest. She snickered.

"Did you have a good day Asuna?" Konoka asked, watching her friend warily. Asuna nodded, a wide grin on her face.

"It was just fine. Looks like you had more fun shopping though." She stressed the word "shopping" with a knowing gleam in her eye. "By the way, you may wanna," she giggled, "fix your shirt." Konoka blinked at her and looked down. She saw that her shirt was buttoned wrong, bunched at her neck and gaping open slightly farther down, so that the curve of her breasts could be seen quite clearly, along with the unmistakable outline of her pert nipples. Asuna laughed harder at Konoka's mortified expression, and Konoka hastily crossed her arms over her chest, turning her back on her friend and lying down on her side in a huff. Still chuckling, Asuna climbed up to her own bunk. Despite her embarrassment at being caught, Konoka couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. Her eyes drifted shut, and she had one last thought before falling asleep.

_Next time I'm alone with Secchan, I'll do a little "exploring" of my own…_

Reviews are the seeds of inspiration, so if you could be so kind as to sow a few...-


End file.
